


Malevolence

by availec



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Demon King AU, Humor..?, M/M, Romance, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/availec/pseuds/availec
Summary: Reita, century old demon king and evil person extraordinaire, has a lot on his plate as the ruler of hell. Thus, it's totally 100% not his fault that he accidentally lost a human, okay??





	Malevolence

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Reituki fic I'd ever written, back like late last year...? when I still had hopes, dreams and a sense of humour :D It was supposed to have more but I never! wrote! it! so more background info is below in case some parts are confusing  
> \--   
> I hope you enjoy this!

“He’s gone?!” Reita exclaimed, previously swaying tail dropping limp to the ground as he gaped at the person before him. 

“Yup,” Uruha answered, nonchalantly shuffling the papers in his hands. 

“And, before you freak out, here I have his current address, phone number, credit card number, address of his university and anything else you’ll need to track him down,” his highest ranked general listed, passing the neatly labelled documents to him. A smug sense of accomplishment radiated from the black haired demon. 

Reita, on the other hand, was completely and utterly dumbfounded. 

“He ran away?” He asked while blinking erratically, tone incredulous. 

Uruha sighed while waving his hands before his king’s face. 

“Again, yes, but that isn’t important. What’s important is that you can get him back! And all you have to do is to go up there,” He pointed a gloved hand towards the jagged ceiling above them, “drag his petite ass back down here,” now he pointed down towards the ground beneath them, “and chain him here forever so he’ll never leave you again,” he beamed. 

That was enough to shock Reita out of his stupor. “Chain him??” he spluttered. 

“Judging by his previous track record, that does seem to be the only way to be absolutely sure,” the general nodded at his own words, satisfied that his king was finally on the same page as him.

However, Reita was definitely nowhere near the same page and had only at that exact moment registered what Uruha had conveyed to him at the beginning of their conversation. 

“Ruki’s left for the human world?! ” he exclaimed for the third time, somehow, _somehow_ still in denial after their entire conversation. 

...Uruha really didn’t get paid enough for this. 

\---  


Several hours, countless arguments, endless persuasion and many near apoplexies later, Uruha had finally, at long last, broken through the king of hell’s immense unwillingness to acknowledge the issue at hand. (Occasionally he wondered how such an eons old, cunning and cruel individual could also be such a dense _child_. ) 

“He might go back to his sect and spill our secrets, so it’s imperative to get him back,” Reita mused, more to himself than to his general. 

Uruha sighed again. “That’s totally it,” he affirmed, too mentally drained to point out that his king was acting like a frat boy waving a “no homo” sign in front of his face.

Actually, scratch that. He couldn’t stand anymore sexual tension in the house. 

“You’re not worried at all, right sire?” he tiredly queried as he passed Reita everything he would need for a sojourn into the mortal realm. The midget bastard better fall on his _knees_ to thank him when he got back. 

Reita gaped at him, one hand holding open a swirling mass of magic energy and the other frozen in shock. 

“Wha-N-“ 

Yup, Uruha couldn’t take it anymore. _Au revoir_ , sorry denial filled excuse for a demon king. 

He could still hear Reita cursing at him through the portal as he strolled from the throne room, cackling. 

\---

“Ungrateful bastard of a snickerdoodle.” Reita grumbled under his breath, stalking through the streets of Tokyo in an abysmal mood. 

After Uruha had suddenly pushed him through the portal, he’d landed in the bustling metropolitan city. Thankfully, he had learnt from checking the documents Uruha had prepared that the human he was pursuing was in the same city. 

He had also acquired the directions for Tokyo University, where Uruha had indicated with a huge asterisk, and was keeping a swift pace on the way there. 

During the entire journey, he just...couldn’t stop thinking of Ruki. 

Perhaps he was merely unaccustomed to seeing such huge crowds of humans, but he was seeing Ruki everywhere. In every short brunette (and there were a lot), he saw the human’s scowling face; in every human with every area of his skin covered he saw his occasional smug smirk; and in every human with multiple piercings on their right ears he saw that self satisfied grin, directed at him and filling him with such a warm sense of joy, until he blinked a few times and his vision cleared up. 

He frowned and wondered if that was a side effect from being unceremoniously dumped onto cold tarmac. 

As he continued on his way, he musingly wondered how exactly his relationship with the human had grown to this extent. To the extent where even without actively thinking about it, he still found himself subconsciously chuckling at the thought of Ruki in the current weather bundled in many layers and whining about how he hated the cold. To the extent where when he saw a kid eating strawberry ice cream on the streets (crazy kid), he let out a small laugh at how much Ruki would have hated it. To the extent where when he saw a huge shopping complex with many designer brand stores within, he instinctively clutched at his wallet and begin to mouth the word ‘no’. 

For the hundredth time that day, Reita blinked in surprise. 

He had gotten really, really used to the human’s presence. 

At the beginning, it had been nothing more than common courtesy. The human had been hurt, Reita had been the cause, and he might be evil incarnate but he didn’t hurt _children_. His conscience had made a rare showing, and he’d thus ended up taking care of the small human until he recovered enough to go back to the human realm. 

Surprisingly, Reita had for some reason ended up personally looking after the human. (Uruha had always been busy and Kai … yeah he hadn’t wanted to disturb Kai.) He could trust only himself to not murder the human in his sleep (and he was the only one who he knew would be alright if he were stabbed repeatedly should the human wake up.) 

Reita had thought he was pretty cute (in a kid way). Then afterwards he got to know that Ruki was pretty much an absolute brat. Then, he had calmed down to just a bratty diva. 

It had been too late, though. The damage had been done. 

Half of hell had been absolutely petrified of Ruki and the other half murderously mad at him, so for the safety of all his subjects (and not the other way around) Reita had had no choice but to keep Ruki occupied during his stay in hell.  


If he were totally honest though, he admitted to himself, Ruki really hadn’t been that bad. And if he closed his eyes, he could still see. See his terrified expression the moment Reita had said that he was taking Ruki back, see the knife Ruki raised to his own neck at the very thought, and see how he’d cried into Reita’s chest after he had taken back his words. After that, how could Reita let Ruki return to a place that was worse than death and hell itself? (That had been before he had discovered Ruki’s amazingly high resistance to spells and the fact that memory wipes didn’t work on him, thus nullifying his plan of sending Ruki back to the human world without his memory of his stay in hell.) 

His plans had taken a drastic change in direction after that, and he had declared Ruki his prisoner with no choice of ever returning to Earth. (Except for shopping trips, which Ruki wheedled out of him every time.) Since then, it had been a year in human time. 

So why in the everlasting name of the holy one above had Ruki decided to up and leave now? After a simple argument that hadn’t even been about anything serious? 

At that thought, Reita buried his face in his hands and groaned, soliciting concerned stares from bypassers. Annoyed by the constant attention he had been receiving, he took a page from Ruki’s book and hissed at them. Everyone scurried away fast. 

Ever since arriving in Tokyo, he had been receiving weird looks from everyone on the streets. (which he found highly irritating) He couldn’t understand why either. 

To prevent Ruki from recognising him on the spot, he had changed his look from his usual casual one of brown hair and a simple band around his nose to the form he used all the way back during the crusades (when he had sat by and watched humans kill each other for amusement). He hadn’t visited Earth himself in centuries unless he was accompanying Ruki, and those visits had been limited to high end shopping malls. (He winced at the thought) Had the Earth changed to the point that his garb was no longer socially acceptable? (yes.) 

He ran a hand through his messy blond hair and tugged nervously at his full face mask as he continued walking. Hastening his pace after the lovely stroll down memory lane, Reita sighed once and, for one of the first times in his life, prayed that Ruki would go quietly back with him. 

\---

Once Reita made it to Tokyo University, the first thing he saw was the very human he looking for. Dressed in an oversized black parka that encompassed his slight form, ankle high sneakers and a beanie that concealed the top half of blond locks, Ruki was chatting with a tall raven haired man while clutching a cup of the coffee he loved so much. 

Reita couldn’t help it. He stopped and stared.

Hiding behind the throng of people making their way towards the university entrance, he silently marvelled at how good Ruki looked in blond hair. Even if it was most likely, like in his case, to prevent Reita finding him, Reita still regarded it as a blessing. Now they were both blond. He smiled at the thought. 

Maybe when they got back Reita could convince Ruki to remain blond together, he mused. 

The thought lifted his spirits, and he perked up to see… 

Ah. An angry midget right before him. 

“Abort,” he muttered, swiftly spinning on his heel to make a tactical retreat. However, his efforts were derailed by the angry midget placing his right arm into a tight grip. Glaring intensely at him, Ruki didn’t say a word as he whisked Reita away to a secluded corner. 

Once they stopped moving, they stood for a while in tense silence. Reita could feel Ruki’s glare burning holes into his skin. 

After many stretched out seconds, Reita broke the cycle first. He knew, from experience, that it was a bad idea, but he grabbed onto Ruki’s wrist and used his free hand to begin the spell for the portal back to hell anyway. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ruki hissed at him, vehemence clear as he slapped Reita’s hand away. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He replied calmly, knowing all too well to never get into a heated fight with the human. If he weren’t an immortal demon with a wicked healing ability, he would have many, many scars from a furious midget unable to decide whether he was a cat or a human being. 

Ruki now slapped at Reita’s other hand. His innate inability to conduct magical energy immediately acted like a bane to the portal spell and automatically shut it off. 

The human opened his mouth to deliver a scathing retort. But then, his eyes caught on Reita’s mask, and Ruki’s whole body froze. For several seconds, he remained frozen in place, mouth still gaping open slightly, and seemed to be shocked stiff by horror. 

Reita raised an eyebrow at the long silence that followed. “Something wrong?” 

Ruki snapped out of his daze and let out a long suffering sigh. 

“Wait,” Reita frowned as something occurred to him. He poked at his mask. “How’d you recognise me?”

The emotion conveyed in Ruki’s sigh somehow transferred itself into his gaze.

“Only you,” Ruki made sure to carefully enunciate each and every word, “would wear such an utterly _ridiculous_ mask.” 

Reita was immediately distracted by Ruki’s sudden proximity. He poked at Ruki’s nose, now made accessible by how Ruki had moved closer at him to spit the words in his face, and paid no heed to Ruki’s words. 

How adorable. 

“Will you come back with me?” Reita asked, hoping for the best.

His hand got slapped away again. 

“No.”

“Would you even consider it?” 

“No.” 

“Please~~” 

“No.”

“You’re going to get a sore throat if you keep on hissing like that,” Reita remarked. 

“You’re impossible.” 

Reita’s eyebrows shot up. He stared scathingly at Ruki until the other looked down, averting his gaze bashfully. 

Reita took it to mean that Ruki knew that he was one being unreasonable and felt hope flicker within his chest. 

“So,” Reita switched tactics, “University.” 

Ruki looked pleasantly surprised. “Yeah I’ve... always wanted to study. And I’m of age.” 

Reita felt a pang of guilt strike him. However, he still couldn’t let Ruki stay on Earth. It was a matter of Reita’s pride and image, the safety of hell and the safety of Ruki himself. What else could he do?

“It's dangerous,” Reita placed emphasis on the last word, hoping Ruki would just give in already. 

“I seem to remember you saying the same thing in hell. To demons.” 

“Okay, maybe I did, but Earth is different,” he gesticulated wildly with his hands, “You could get into traffic accidents, get bullied, be drugged and kidnapped or get STDs. Humans are terrifying!” 

Hearing no response from Ruki, he added one last sentence. “Just come back, okay?” 

He saw Ruki’s mouth open again and expected an argument. However, he heard the most awkward thing possible pass from his mouth. 

“What’s an STD?” 

Reita _really_ shouldn’t have forgotten that Ruki had been raised in a convent. 

For a moment, Reita actually considered giving Ruki the full answer. He was a demon, for hell’s sake. They were unholy beings of destruction and seduction, complete with the whole package of a pointy tail, pointy wings, and occasionally pointy teeth. (Reita, fortunately, was not one of those, but he did pity those that were.) But then again, Reita was willing to bet his best general (Uruha. Not awfully valuable.) that Ruki didn’t know what sex was either. Explaining STDs was one thing. Giving the sex talk to an easily flustered and violent young adult was _another_. 

But Reita was the king of hell. Unlike what Uruha liked to claim, he wasn’t a “spineless chicken with the smooth-talking expertise of a drunken three year old”. 

Reita sucked in a deep breath to fortify himself against the incoming onslaught of awkwardness. 

“Reita?” Ruki asked, concerned. His stunning amber eyes were crinkling at the corners with worry. 

Reita chanced a glance into those guilesss, innocent eyes. 

He had been right. Reita wasn’t only a spineless chicken, he was also the eccentric chicken in the corner, purposely pecking away at nothing just because he was too afraid of moving to somewhere else. 

“That’s... not important,” he said, eyes darting away from Ruki’s gaze. 

“You’re flustered. Why are you flustered?”  
Reita was sure that if he said any more, Uruha, likely snacking as he watched from below, would have too much ammunition to tease him with once he got back. 

“A-anyways,” he expertly changed the topic, giving Ruki his most endearing smile, “Come back with me?” 

Ruki just stared silently at his mask. 

The human seemed to be going through multiple different thought processes at the same time. He started off with a conflicted twitching of lips, and ended with groaning into his palms in disappointment. 

“...Ruki?” 

Ruki’s head jerked up. Realisation flashed in his eyes. 

Not bothering to explain further, he reached into the backpack he carried and removed something white from it. After watching Ruki place it between his teeth, Reita’s head was pulled down by the midget’s strong grip. 

Reita’s heartbeat increased so fast it physically hurt .

Despite his furious demeanour, Ruki’s fingers were surprisingly gentle as he unbuckled Reita’s mask. 

Meeting Reita’s gaze firmly, Ruki dropped the mask to the floor. “I’ll come back if you take back everything you said last night,” he stated, voice and eyes unwavering. 

Gods, Ruki looked adorable.

Shaking his head to dispel those thoughts, Reita recalled what they had argued about and paled. “…I can’t do that,” he muttered. 

“Hmm,” Ruki’s grip, one hand in Reita’s hair, tightened in displeasure. 

“You’ll be destroying hell itself,” he pleaded, begging Ruki to understand. 

Ruki pursed his lips and let his eyes drop to Reita’s neck. Deciding to drop the subject, he used a hand to remove the white surgical mask from his mouth and passed it to the demon. 

“Put it on,” he ordered, stepping back and placing his hands on his hips. 

“But first…” Ruki stuck his tongue out in concentration and reached forward to stick his fingers into Reita’s hair. Feeling fingers styling his mussed hair, Reita ducked down to give Ruki better access. 

Ruki took a while, leaving Reita with plenty of free time to stare at Ruki. 

Once he was done, the human made to move behind Reita to get to the hair at the back of his head. Noticing this, Reita figured that doing so would be an inconvenience, and so immediately wrapped his arms around Ruki’s thin waist. 

Both their heartbeats raced as Reita lifted Ruki up with a soft grunt to give him full access to his hair. 

Reita grinned cheerfully up at him, looking like an errant puppy wanting to be pet. Ruki couldn’t resist. He did exactly that, and blushed as he continued to style Reita’s hair into an acceptable state. 

More often than not, Ruki wondered how exactly the person in front of him was supposed to be the cruelest, most powerful, and most bloodthirsty demon to ever exist. 

When he was finished, he kicked at Reita’s thighs as a signal to put him down. After he was placed back down on the floor, he stepped back and appraised his work. It looked great. 

“Now you can put on the mask,” he commanded. 

Reita complied without a word, letting his gaze dip away from the human’s diminutive figure. 

While the demon was distracted, Ruki took the opportunity to sneak one last glance at the ruler of hell, chest throbbing painfully. He would miss him, he really would. But Ruki wouldn’t give in, no matter how attached he was to the incarnate of evil; no matter how much the emotion he felt towards the demon had grown to the point that it scared him, and no matter how much he enjoyed being by his side. 

Ruki was nothing if not one stubborn bastard. 

So when Reita finished fidgeting with his mask and raised his head to gain approval from the small midget, he found before him nothing but dust.

**Author's Note:**

> ye in case anyone's confused ruki was part of a demon slaying cult from young, and he was sent to hell to kill reita thus leading to ^^   
> as for why ruki left... well, it had something to do with excessive spending and the gold vaults of hell :)   
> Idk if I'll manage to write the rest as well or at all but.. there's always a possibility? i suppose   
> \--   
> Thanks for reading and please do drop a kudos or comment if you enjoyed the work!


End file.
